The Cupid in the Justice League
by penandra
Summary: or "the Fourteenth Day of February".  Happy Valentine's Day to cmol8806.  This is my entry in the Secret Cupid Challenge. Angela plans a Secret Cupid gift exchange and Booth and Brennan draw each others names.  Now complete.   One of my "Days of Their Lives" stories - each story stands alone.
1. 1  The Windup

_A/N: My entry in the Secret Cupid Challenge for cmol8806. She was looking for fluffy (no angst), B&B, with a secret Valentine (gift or person). Happy Valentine's Day - I hope you enjoy!  
><em>

_Angela plans a Secret Cupid gift exchange and Booth and Brennan draw each other's names. All chapters are written and will be posted one a day for the next five days (in time for Valentine's Day!)  
><em>

_I wasn't so sure about participating in the Secret Cupid Challenge, but I have been exchanging emails with razztaztic and had made the mistake of mentioning an item that I had given to my father for his birthday last year that I thought would be perfect for a Brennan/Booth fan fic. She insisted that I needed to write the story, and here it is in five short chapters. References made within the story are to S.3 E.5, "The Mummy in the Maze" and S.6 E.14, "The Bikini in the Soup." All chapters are written and will be posted daily from now through Valentine's Day. _

_My thanks to razztaztic, nattylovesjordy, and mendenbar for ideas, suggestions, and general moral support. I've only done one multi-chapter story before and this one is really because I found it to be the easiest way to transition between "scenes." _

_The chapter headings have nothing to do with the story (well, I see a connection, but others may not). But it IS February and spring training starts later this month (it's almost here! It's almost here! ;-). Booth's beloved Phillies are in Clearwater, Florida and my Detroit Tigers are across the state at TigerTown in Lakeland, Florida - both teams are in the Grapefruit League. They play an exhibition game against each other on March 19._

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – The Windup<p>

"No, Angela. I do not think it's a good idea at all." Cam looked up from the body on her autopsy table.

Barely acknowledging the remains in front of her, Angela replied, "But Cam, I think it's a great idea!"

"Angela," Cam glanced up at the eager face of the artist, "Do you remember what happened with the Secret Santa gift exchange? Ms. Wick got that hand painted casserole dish that was supposed to look like a baked potato and it just looked like a giant turd? I really don't think a 'Secret Cupid' is such a good idea."

"Well, we can set some rules for Secret Cupid . . . like no white elephant gifts for this one," Angela pleaded. "And aren't you the one that said something like 'there is death in the world, and there is romance and some days death is the loser and romance wins'. We work with death so much," she continued as she pointedly looked at Cam and then at the body on the table in front of them, "let's let romance win again this year."

Cam shook her head. "I just don't think it's a good idea. I overheard Mr. Bray telling Mr. Vaziri that Valentine's Day is sad and when Mr. Vaziri asked him why, Mr. Bray told him that SAD stands for 'Single Awareness Day' and that Valentine's Day is a plot created by the card companies and purveyors of chocolates and flowers to feed into the loneliness and fear of single men and make them feel guilty enough to spend excessive amounts of money on someone with whom they only want to have sex. I'm thinking that with attitudes like that, perhaps this might not be such a good idea." Cam looked up to see Angela rolling her eyes.

"That's just because Wendell isn't seeing anyone right now!" Angela exclaimed, "But he likes that intern over in Paleontology. If I can get her to participate, I bet I could get him to also! I'm sure even Fisher will want to join in! After all, he was not at all disappointed with the Secret Santa gift that he got last year!"

"Well, of course he wasn't . . . his Secret Santa gift was edible panties! I've been meaning to ask you about that, by the way. Just who do you think put that particular gift into the Secret Santa exchange, Angela?" Cam looked suspiciously over at her colleague with raised eyebrows.

"You know, of course," Cam continued, "that Dr. Brennan and Booth will not want to participate, right? Neither one of them believe in Valentine's D- what?" she inquired as Angela rolled her eyes.

"Aw, c'mon, Cam," Angela responded. "If you looked up the definition of 'romantic' in the dictionary there would be a picture of Booth! You know they've just been saying that because they were afraid. Last year Hannah had just left, Booth was angry and Bren was scared because of Booth's ultimatum, they were each still trying to figure everything out. But after we met your deadline, because of romance I might add, and closed the case on the wedding planner, Bren arranged to get those Tommy guns from the 1930's exhibit and had them transported over to the FBI shooting range for Booth. And she did that all under the guise of celebrating the St. Valentine's Massacre. Yeah, right. That was them celebrating Valentine's Day! Besides, it's different this year. They're finally together and . . . . just think about it Cam, please," Angela pleaded. "I think a Secret Cupid gift exchange would be a great team building exercise. It would be good fun and for the shortest month of the year, February could really use a spark while we all wait for spring! Plus, there's no religious significance, so you don't even have to worry about being politically correct! Everyone celebrates Valentine's Day!"

Shaking her head, Cam relented with a heavy sigh. "If you can get Booth and Dr. Brennan to participate, I'll let you present it to the rest of the staff. But it will be completely voluntary, and you will do all of the work and," giving Angela a warning look, "under no circumstances do I want a repeat of what happened to Dr. Edison during the Secret Santa exchange! That is not even open for discussion!"

Angela had the good sense to look sheepish as she replied, "It won't. I promise. Thanks, Cam! It will be fun, you'll see! And if I can get Booth and Brennan to participate, you will too, right?" Angela called back over her shoulder as she headed towards the office of her best friend.

* * *

><p><em>The dead wedding planner and the Tommy guns referenced above are found in "The Bikini in the Soup" (S.6 E.14)<em>


	2. 2  The Pitch

_My entry in the Secret Cupid Challenge for cmol8806. She was looking for fluffy (no angst) B&B with a secret Valentine (gift or person).  
><em>

_Disclaimer: I do own Bones. But only on DVD. _

_Thanks to nattylovesjordy, razztaztic, and mendenbar for read throughs, suggestions, ideas and general moral support. _

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 – The Pitch<p>

Making her way to the office of her best friend, Angela Montenegro-Hodgins thought about her dilemma. She had Cam's assurance that if she could get Booth and Brennan to say that they agree to participate in the gift exchange, then she could get others on the team to go along as well. Confident that she had her strategy well thought out, Angela entered the office of Dr. Temperance Brennan to make her case.

"Angela, why would you even suggest such a thing to Cam? You know that Booth and I don't believe in Valentine's Day. It's just a retail holiday, although I have to admit that I really appreciate Half-Price Chocolate Day on the fifteenth! That's a retail holiday I'm willing to celebrate!" Brennan chuckled and continued, "I know that the economy needs to be stimulated and it would appear that Valentine's Day gifts certainly have that affect, for some retailers. I really cannot believe the amount some people pay for flowers for a day that isn't even a real holiday. I do not need some fake holiday to guilt me into getting a gift for Booth. I don't need an excuse, I can get him a gift for no reason at all, and I frequently do!" She smiled.

"But sweetie, it's a great idea!" Angela made a mental note to further explore that 'frequently do' smile at a later time when she wasn't so invested in getting Brennan to agree to the Secret Cupid. "Besides," she continued, "doing a Secret Cupid would be in keeping with the original idea of Valentine's Day. I checked it all out on Wikipedia," Angela grinned confidently.

"Yes, I'm sure you did." Brennan rolled her eyes. "You're referring, of course to the comment about 'courtly love' that is in the current entry. You know, I hope, that courtly love was generally not practiced between husband and wife, right?"

"Exactly! So that's why Secret Cupid is such a great idea . . . it would be between co-workers and colleagues, not partners or spouses!" Angela replied.

"So, what you are saying is that I would participate in this Secret Cupid gift exchange which is associated with Valentine's Day which, for adults, is marketed towards couples in intimate relationships. But, I would be receiving a gift from some anonymous giver and I would be purchasing a gift for someone to whom I would also, hopefully, remain anonymous? Do I have that right?" Brennan looked at Angela skeptically. "Why would I want to do that?"

"Well, when you put it like that, it doesn't sound like quite as much fun. But it's still a great idea. C'mon, Bren. I'd really like to do this and if you and Booth agree, Cam will go along."

Shaking her head, Brennan asked, "So when you researched Valentine's Day, did you also look up Cupid? I'm just not sure why anyone would want a naked chubby toddler with a weapon in charge of their love life," Brennan scowled.

"But, Bren. Cupid has been accepted by many cultures, Roman, Greek, Latin, even Christians in the Middle Ages. He's not always been portrayed as a naked chubby toddler with a weapon! Sometimes he's been thinner!" Angela smiled and continued, "Anthropologically you understand that, right? Of all of the digs you've been on you've come in contact with peoples with beliefs and idols that may not make sense to us, but that they cling to. So, maybe you could view the Secret Cupid exchange as an opportunity to observe other societal behaviors!" Angela grinned.

Brennan playfully glowered at Angela. "You planned this all out didn't you?" She chuckled. "Okay," she continued," if you can get Booth to agree, I'll go along with it." Brennan sat back in her chair and smiled at her best friend, confident that there was no way Booth could be convinced to agree.

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

_Author and Story Alerts are viewed as anonymous positive reviews. Although I really do enjoy "the real thing". _


	3. 3  The Swing

_My entry in the Secret Cupid Challenge for cmol8806. She was looking for fluffy (no angst) B&B with a secret Valentine (gift or person).  
><em>

_Disclaimer: I do own Bones. But only on DVD. _

_Thanks to nattylovesjordy, razztaztic, and mendenbar for read throughs, suggestions, ideas and general moral support. _

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 – The Swing<p>

Softly knocking on the door frame of Booth's office, Angela called out, "Booth? I got your text. Do you need something from me?" Angela smiled.

"Yeah, Angela! This Cupid thing was your idea, wasn't it?" Booth frowned and shook his head. "I don't know how you convinced Bones to take part. You know that neither of us celebrates Valentine's Day. It's not a real holiday, it is made up so stores can sell cards and candy! I'm not sure why we have to participate just because you got a bug up your -"

"Slow down there, Agent Studly. You two are together now. A couple. Not _just partners_, a couple. Do you really think you can ignore Valentine's Day? If nothing else, I would think you would want to do something special for the mother of your daughter. Not to mention, but I will, the Valentine's Day gift she gave you last year! You don't think she deserves something special for that, Booth? Really?"

"Ange," Booth looked at her through narrowed eyes. "Bones and I. Do. Not. Do. Valentine's Day."

Looking at him with skepticism, Angela replied, "You? You, Special Agent Seeley Joseph Booth do not do Valentine's Day? Mr. Romantic? Aren't you the heart guy? Aren't you the guy who knew her favorite flowers AND her favorite planet? You are really trying to tell me that you don't do Valentine's Day?" Angela looked at him incredulously. "C'mon, you're afraid of her, aren't you Agent Booth? You're afraid that if you follow your heart that she'll be pissed. She's already agreed, Booth. You have to participate!"

"She agreed?" Booth frowned. "Bones agreed to not only acknowledge Valentine's Day, but to participate in this Cupid thing of yours? Really?"

"She agreed." Angela smiled.

"Okay." Booth gave in. "This exchange is your idea and if Bones is willing to participate, then I will go along. But this isn't going to be like the Secret Santa exchange, is it? That whole edible panties thing and Fisher . . . " Booth shuddered.

Angela laughed. "Cam already warned me about that. I don't know who could have put that gift into the Secret Santa exchange!" At his look of disbelief, she continued, "Really! In my experience, edible underwear isn't and tasty pasties aren't! Those things are made for novelty value and long shelf life and they're messy and hard to clean up! Plus, the red dye they put in gets everywhere and is practically impossible to wash off! It's not like anyone can be anonymous after they've -"

"ENOUGH!" Booth bellowed. "Okay, Angela, too much information, okay? Too. Much. Information." Booth shivered. "This is not helping you to convince me that I want anything to do with this gift exchange of yours!"

"But, Booth," Angela interrupted, "I promise there won't be anything like that in this exchange. I promise. C'mon Booth, for Bren."

Booth scowled at Angela. "Before I agree to this I am going to set some ground rules. I am not picking some name and risking getting one of the squints. Also, I do not want one of them getting me a gift. I give a gift to Bones or I do not participate. Bones gets the gift for me, or I do not participate. I don't care what it takes to make that happen, but those are my terms, Angela. Take it or leave it." He sat back in his chair, crossing his arms, with a questioning look on his face.

"Those terms are satisfactory, Booth. I can do that. You will get the Secret Cupid gift for Brennan to receive and she will get the Secret Cupid gift for you to receive. Yep. I can make sure that happens." Angela smiled mischievously as Booth looked just a little scared. "I have a suggestion for a gift you can get her, if you would like. It's safe for her to open in public, I promise!"

Knowing he'd been had, Booth shook his head as he responded. "Okay. I'm hoping I'm not going to regret asking this, but here goes, what do you suggest as a gift for Bones, Angela?

"Oh. I'm so glad you asked. I really think that I have the perfect gift for you to give her, and I think you'll like it, too! You'll see! Here let me show you." Grabbing his keyboard, Angela input a few keystrokes and hit enter. Clicking on the image on the screen, she glanced at his face as she asked, "So? Was I right? I was, wasn't I? C'mon Booth, you know she'll love it, don't you?"

Shaking his head, Booth looked at the image on the monitor. "Angela, I know it looks like something she might like, and of course, I think it's great," he looked at her with a smile. "But Bones really thinks those are stupid. When I was channel surfing the other evening I had to listen to an entire diatribe about infomercials and the 'only on TV,' two for the price of one, 'plus shipping and handling' and everything else that is marketed to the public on late night TV. You would have thought I was channeling Andy Rooney in our living room!"

Pointing back at the monitor, Angela was aghast. "C'mon Booth! Look at this! Can you honestly look at this picture and not say that it is perfect for Bren? Look! You DO remember that "bad date" don't you? This is your chance for a good date. A really good date! And she'll even be comfortable!"

Seeing the look on Booth's face, Angela smiled. "Of course she told me about it, did you really think that she wouldn't? Oh! Wait until you see this! There are socks to go with it, and they are perfect. Perfect." Turning back to the keyboard, Angela input another URL and clicked the enter key. "See, perfect, right?"

"I just dunno', Ange." Booth looked at the screen and thought about his partner. "She does love Wonder Woman. She might not be enthusiastic about the whole 'blanket with arms idea', but it does look like it could be a fun gift."

Angela could hear the hesitation in his voice. Staying quiet, she watched him looking at the screen and saw the beginning of a smile teasing the edge of his mouth. When she couldn't stand it any longer, she exclaimed, "Booth, it is February in Washington, D.C. There are six inches of snow on the ground, the 'mighty hut' is a cold drafty house and Bren's pregnant and her feet get cold. Get her the damn snuggie, Booth! Just get her the damn snuggie!"

Sighing, Booth reached for his wallet and credit card while Angela grinned and clicked on 'Add to Cart.'

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_The Wonder Woman/Superman "bad date" can be found on youtube here watch?v=jD6yk40KS4s_

_If you are interested, you can find Brennan's Wonder Woman snuggie here (remove all extraneous spaces in the following URLs) _tinyurl . com / 87re54b_. Because this snuggie does not have feet (and it is February in Washington, D.C. with six inches of snow on the ground, and Bones is pregnant and her feet get cold), you can find her socks here _tinyurl . com / 6ljydwg.

_A special thanks to razztaztic. When I was waffling on the idea of writing a fan fic about snuggies, her encouragement went something along the lines of "She's pregnant and her feet are always freezing - give her the damn Snuggie!"_ grin


	4. 4  The Hit

_My entry in the Secret Cupid Challenge for cmol8806. She was looking for fluffy (no angst) B&B with a secret Valentine (gift or person).  
><em>

_Disclaimer: I do own Bones. But only on DVD. _

_Thanks to nattylovesjordy, razztaztic, and mendenbar for read throughs, suggestions, ideas and general moral support. _

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 – The Hit<p>

"You wanted to see me, Bren?" Angela asked, entering her friend's office.

With a slight frown, Brennan replied, "Okay, Angela, I pulled Booth's name for the Secret Cupid exchange. You didn't have anything to do with whose name I picked did you?" Brennan looked questioningly at her best friend.

"You picked the name, Bren." Angela suddenly found an item on the shelf behind Brennan's desk of particular interest. "Everyone's name went into the hat and you pulled one out. There is no way that I could know that you would get Booth's name." Angela replied not meeting her friend's intent gaze.

"Okay. I'm just going to let that pass." Brennan eyed her friend. "I'm not sure what you used to threaten Booth to get him to go along with this whole idea of yours. But, since you know that I really didn't want to participate in this gift exchange, you are going to help me with some ideas. Ideas, Angela! Ideas for a gift that will not embarrass anyone when he opens it. Anyone. Angela – including Booth!"

"Sweetie! I have the perfect gift for you to give him! I think even you will approve. I had an email from my friend Wendi in Michigan and she attached a picture of a Christmas gift she gave her 92-year-old father. It is perfect for Booth! Perfect!" Angela could hardly contain her enthusiasm. When she first opened Wendi's email and saw the attached photo she knew that it would be a great gift for Booth and something that he would even use and enjoy, but only if it came from Brennan.

"Something your friend gave to her 92-year-old father in Michigan is perfect for Booth? I pulled Booth's name out of the hat, Angela, not Pops'. What on earth could Wendi have given her father that would be perfect for Booth?"

"I understand your skepticism, Sweetie. But after Wendi sent me the picture, I googled it and I found it online. Here let me show you." Moving the keyboard, Angela quickly input some keystrokes and turned the monitor towards Brennan. "See? What do you think? Isn't it perfect? It's perfect! Where's your credit card? I'll order it right now and have it sent here to the Jeffersonian so that Booth won't even know about it."

Brennan laughed out loud at the image on the screen. Shaking her head she replied, "Okay Ange. You are right about this one." Rolling her eyes and with a heavy sigh, Dr. Temperance Brennan reached into her messenger bag for her wallet. Looking back at the monitor, another image caught her eye. "Oh, wait! Don't click on checkout yet. Look at this one, Ange! This is that character from that comic book Booth likes."

"I think guys call it a graphic novel, but you're right. They're comic books. That one is the Green Lantern, he's another of the original Justice League members. But I was thinking about that story you told me about your bad date with Clark Kent?" Angela grinned at the blush that rose on Brennan's face. "Superman would really be a better choice for Booth, don't you think?"

"Actually," Brennan replied, "I was thinking that the Green Lantern one would be a fun gift for Parker. If Booth has one of these ridiculous backward robes things, Parker will want one, too. And he'll probably need it in Booth's man cave!"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_So. The game's afoot! The plan has been presented and approved, participants have been convinced, the organizer has been warned, blackmailers have blackmailed, and gifts have been ordered. _

_Chapter 5 (Home Run) will be posted on Valentine's Day. _

_Thank you to those who have read and commented, favorited, or alerted (favorites and alerts are considered anonymous positive reviews). See you on Tuesday . . . ._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_You can find Booth's Superman snuggie here (remove all extraneous spaces) _tinyurl . com / 6m7lfbq_. Also, because this snuggie does not have feet, you can find Booth's socks (no stripes, but perfect for Valentine's Day) here _tinyurl . com / 7pnfz2z. _ The Green Lantern snuggie for Parker can be found here _/tinyurl . com / 735mq67

_The Wonder Woman/Superman "bad date" from Mummy in the Maze can be found on youtube here watch?v=jD6yk40KS4s_

_There's also a clip from couples counseling that was cut out of the originally broadcast episode here (also on YouTube) watch?v=RjT3EelAb6c_

_.  
><em>


	5. 5  Home Run

_Happy Valentine's Day. This is the last chapter in my entry in the Secret Cupid Challenge for cmol8806. She was looking for fluffy (no angst), Brennan and Booth, with a secret Valentine (gift or person).  
><em>

_Disclaimer: I do own Bones. But only on DVD. _

_Thanks to nattylovesjordy, razztaztic, and mendenbar for read throughs, suggestions, ideas and general moral support. _

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 – Home Run<p>

After fastening and positioning her Bump Belt over her ever-expanding belly, Dr. Temperance Brennan reached between the passenger seat and the door for the control and slid her seat farther away from the dash and tilted it back a bit as well. Looking wearily over at her partner in the driver's seat, she sighed. "I really appreciate your willingness to drive me to and from work, Booth. I really like my car, but I'm so huge that it's uncomfortable for me to drive and I get tired so easily these days." Reaching down she cupped her hands over her rounded abdomen. "But then everything's more challenging for me these days!" She chuckled. "I never thought I would say this, but I'm looking forward to my maternity leave in a few weeks!"

"You know I love doing this," Booth moved his right hand from the gear shift to cover her left hand, "for both my girls," he smiles. "Did you get your nap this afternoon? I heard you wake up again last night, Bones."

"I know. I took a short nap on the couch in my office. I just have so much trouble getting comfortable. My back aches, I have leg cramps, and it seems like I have to get up every ten minutes to pee. Really, I'm not complaining." She rubbed her belly and smiled as she felt her daughter kick. "But I have to say that I am really ready for this baby to be born! I think she was dancing the tango on my kidneys last night."

"I wish there was something I could do. It won't be much longer." Booth looked at his partner and once again found himself overwhelmed with the knowledge and gratitude that he was really looking at Bones. There were still times when it seemed unreal that after all this time they were together, having a baby, and renovating their old house. Before he got overly emotional, he asked, "Do we need to stop on the way home, Bones? Do we have dinner at home or should we stop and pick something up?"

"No, I think we're fine. We have sauce for pasta and there are some veggies in the crisper. Does that sound like enough for dinner? There's dessert in the bag that we put in back." At his nod, she continued, "I know there are the same number of hours in every day, but today just seemed to take longer. The lunch and gift exchange was a nice interlude in the middle of the day, though, wasn't it? It actually turned out to be more fun than I expected." Brennan smiled at her partner.

Glancing over at her, Booth returned her smile. "Well, it was interesting, I'll give you that! I still cannot believe that Daisy thought it was a good idea to give Sweets a shoulder holster!"

"You don't think that you were perhaps a little overly tenacious when you took it away from him, Booth? You were quite forceful." She glanced at her partner with a slight smile. "Not that I usually mind when you are forceful, but it was just a holster. It's not like she gave him a weapon, too."

"Aw, c'mon Bones. You know what that shoulder holster means, don't you?" Booth looked at her with horror on his face. "They're pretending they're us again, Bones! That's just yucky, Bones. Yucky, yucky, yucky. It's yucky!"

Brennan laughed at the look at Booth's face. "Yucky, Booth? It is a bit disconcerting when you put it like that," she agreed. "You don't really think that they . . . they wouldn't . . . do you really think they - ?" She cringed. "Well, I think you should speak to him about that, if you haven't already. When you do, would you mind addressing something else with our baby duck? I know I can no longer go out in the field with you but I would appreciate it if he would remember to return this seat to its original position after he rides with you."

"I think I can do that." Booth chuckled.

Hoping to change the subject, Brennan continued, "I was very surprised with my Secret Cupid gift, Booth. It's very odd that we had the same idea for gifts and that we drew each others names. How do you think Angela arranged that?" She raised her eyebrows as she watched him concentrate on rush hour traffic.

Booth smiled and, ignoring her question, responded, "I think Angela arranged the whole Secret Cupid gift exchange just so you and I would get these snuggies for each other, don't you?" he asks. "I really love mine, Bones."

"I could tell, Booth! And it looked very good on you, too. You surprised me when you put it on to model it for everyone!" She laughed remembering how the snuggie looked on her partner and wondered if he'd seen her snap a picture with her phone.

"They were all jealous that they didn't get one! I'm guessing that at least a couple of them googled snuggies this afternoon! It's great, Bones! Great! Parker will love it, too. He'll want one of his own!"

Brennan smiled at his response, anticipating his surprise when she gave Parker the Green Lantern snuggie later this weekend.

"I never knew they were out there. I'm not even sure that I want to know how Angela found them or what kind she might have purchased for her and Hodgins!" He suggestively raised his eyebrows with a smile on his face. "I'm hoping that you'll model yours for me this evening? That is part of my Valentine's Day gift, isn't it Bones?"

"I'm very pregnant Booth. I'm not sure that they had my size in mind when they said one size fits all!"

"Baby, you are beautiful to me." Sensing what was coming, he continued. "I know. My progeny reflected, blah, blah, blah. That's fine, Bones. I love you and I think that you look beautiful. Please just accept that whether or not you see yourself that way, that is how I see you." Pulling into the driveway, Booth pulled the vehicle around to the back of the house, parked and hurried around the SUV to help Brennan out.

"I love you, too, Booth. Angela says that when you give me a compliment I am just supposed to say thank you. So, thank you, Booth." As he reached to help her out of the SUV, she continued, "Booth, I'm pregnant, I'm not helpless."

"Thank you, Bones. Just say thank you," he grinned. "I know you're not helpless but I also can see that you're really tired this evening." Leering at her, he continued, "Maybe I just want to see you in your new snuggie, baby. If you repeat this to anyone, including Angela, I will deny it, but I've been thinking about a pregnant Wonder Woman ever since Angela helped me order it a couple of weeks ago. C'mon baby, let's get you into the house!"

With his hand on that spot in the small of her back that he now claimed exclusively as his, Booth guided Brennan down the hall toward the master bedroom. "Why don't you slip into something more comfortable," he smiled, "and I'll get dinner started. If you want to try out your Valentine's present, I'll help you with the socks."

Smiling back at him, she responded. "I don't know why you think you want to see a pregnant Wonder Woman, Booth, but since you are willing to get dinner started, I will go change."

She smiled as she took the snuggie out of the box. She had been a little nervous during Angela's Secret Cupid gift exchange, but when she saw Booth's familiar handwriting on the card she knew that it would not be anything that would embarrass her in front of her colleagues. She had previously suspected that Angela had a plan from the beginning with this Secret Cupid exchange, but it wasn't until she opened her gift that she knew for certain that she and Booth had been played. There had been whistles and whoops when she opened the gift, but she refused to take the snuggie out of the box and try it on in front of them.

She laughed out loud as she remembered Booth's response to the Superman snuggie and his willingness to model it for the group of co-workers and friends. What had also surprised her was the number of her interns who apparently knew the theme song for the old Superman TV series. She made a mental note to look for DVDs of the original black and white show for Booth's man cave collection.

Looking at herself in the full length mirror on the back of the bathroom door she thought, "Maybe that wasn't such a bad date after all!"

Pushing her swollen feet into her slippers she moved out toward the kitchen. She heard Booth starting dinner and knew that he had probably already peeked into the bag he'd carried in earlier and found the apple pie she'd ordered from the diner.

Booth looked up as she made her way into the kitchen. She laughed when she saw him in his Superman snuggie and he smiled back at her. He raised his hands in the air and in his best imitation of an old fashioned radio announcer, said, "Faster than a speeding bullet, more powerful than a locomotive, able to leap tall buildings in a single bound - Look! Up in the air! It's a bird! It's a plane! It's Superman!"

He crossed the kitchen and wrapped her in a hug. She had never looked more lovely to him. He raised his eyebrows as he asked, "So is this what Wonder Woman looks like after a wild party with members of the Justice League of America?"

She laughed as she raised her chin up to give him a kiss. "Booth, you know you're the only one for me. I don't need those other super heroes. You're my metal man."

"Man of steel, Bones. Man of steel," he replied, laughing.

Reaching down she caressed him and could tell he was only wearing his boxers underneath his Superman snuggie. "Oh, that's right." She smiled up at him and gave him a gentle squeeze. "My man of steel."

_Fade to black. _

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

_Happy Valentine's Day to all, especially my Secret Cupid__ cmol8806 – I hope you enjoyed this fan fic! Also, a very happy Half Priced Off Chocolate Day on Tuesday to EVERYONE! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and PM'd me on this story. It was fun to write.  
><em>

_I've been a fan of Superman since the 1950's TV show (with George Reeves) in the 1950s. My brother and I both read DC Comics and, of course, how could I not be a fan of Wonder Woman? So, when my friend Wendi sent me a link to a gift a friend had purchased for her father, I had to get one for my own Dad. The Superman snuggie really was the perfect gift for my 92-year old Dad (and I love the picture of my (very handsome, younger) brother wearing it!) Although I held similar beliefs to both Brennan and Booth about snuggies, thinking that it is just a robe worn backwards and really kind of foolish looking, these snuggies really are the most fun! _

_If you want to see what they look like (remove all extraneous spaces in the following URLs), you can find Brennan's Wonder Woman snuggie here _tinyurl . com / 87re54b_, you can find Booth's Superman snuggie here _tinyurl . com / 6m7lfbq_. Because these snuggies do not have feet, you can find Brennan's socks here _tinyurl . com / 6ljydwg_, and Booth's socks (no stripes, but perfect for Valentine's Day) here _tinyurl . com / 7pnfz2z _Parker's Green Lantern snuggie can be found here _/tinyurl . com / 735mq67

_When Brennan thought about ordering DVDs of the 'Adventures of Superman,' I was curious. I googled the original 1950's version in black and white (with George Reeves, Phyllis Coates (Lois Lane in the first season; Noel Neill played Lois in the later seasons), Jack Larson, John Hamilton, etc.). It IS available on DVD. You can find it here / 4yosf7b (yup. I ordered one for my Dad! ;-)_

_The Wonder Woman/Superman "bad date" from Mummy in the Maze can be found on youtube here watch?v=jD6yk40KS4s_


End file.
